Link's Birthday
by pumpkingirl915
Summary: It's Link's 15th birthday, and he's definitely enjoying playing with the special birthday gift that Zelda made him. But, will everything be all swell and happy when Groose comes along?


**Okay everyone, here it is! My very FIRST fanfiction! I totally LOVE "The Legend of Zelda" (which BTW is owned by Nintendo, NOT me), and one of my favorite games is Skyward Sword! And since I like to make up my own little version of the stories, I've decided to join this website! I hope you all enjoy reading this little mini story! :)**

It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning at Skyloft. Children were running around, flying in the sky on their Loftwings, and Link was crawling on the ground, looking around for his new boomerang. Zelda gave it to him for his 15th birthday, and he had shown her (or at least attempted to show her) how to aim it at the trees. But when he threw it, the boomerang never came back to him.

Finally, as Link was crawling through the grass, he saw something shining into his eyes. He used his hand to block out some of the light, and saw that it was the silver tips of the boomerang reflecting the sun's light into his eyes. And it was just lying there on the grass.

Link scurried on to the boomerang very quickly, but as he reached out to get it, a big brown boot appeared from out of now where, and squashed his hand. "Gah!" Link screamed as he struggled to get his hand from under the boot. He slowly looked up and was not surprised to see that it was Groose.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" him and his cronies started laughing at Link, taunting him with the boomerang. "Looks like little Link here lost his toy boomerang!"

Groose was big, stocky teenager who attended the same school as Zelda and Link. He had tanned skin, hazel eyes, and big red pompadour that pointed Skyward, just like the one on his bird. He would constantly bully Link anytime he got the chance, and whenever Zelda was around, he'd act like he had done nothing to him at all.

But, unlike other girls who attended the school, Zelda was not very fond of Groose, and would put him in his place every time she saw him bullying Link. That's why Link usually didn't fight back, because he knew that Groose would never have the relationship that he and Zelda shared.

Link finally yanked his hand from under the boot, smearing blood on the bottom of it. "Hey!" Groose yelled at Link, hopping on one foot and looking at blood on the boot. "You little spazz! Look what you did to my boot! I just cleaned these yesterday! Why I ought to pound you into the-" he stopped.

His angry eyes then started to twinkle, and his drooped lips turned into a devious smirk. Link saw this smirk before, and knew that trouble was coming.

"Actually, no. I won't pound you into the ground for ruining my boots. I've got an even better punishment for you!" he said. He raised the boomerang high above his pompadour. Link sprung up from the ground and tried to grab it from Groose, but his cronies were holding him back.

Finally, Groose took the boomerang, raised it down to his knees, and snapped the boomerang in half. Link gasped at the sight of this, and his face began to turn steaming red. His birthday gift was gone, and he hadn't even had it for a day.

Groose and his cronies were laughing, when Link angrily shook Cawlin and Strich off of him, and stomped toward Groose, enraged. It looked almost as though steam was coming out of Link's ears.

"Whoa….L-Link….calm down… it was… just a… dumb toy!" Groose started backing away from Link with what looked like a worried expression on his face. Although he was definitely bigger than Link, he was intimidated by his rage. He tripped, landing his butt right on the ground. Link looked him straight in the eye, and said, "It wasn't…just…a toy!"

Groose hadn't really heard Link talk to him much, but he didn't want to show him the slightest bit of fear. So, he stood up, went face-to-face on Link, and said with his little smirk, "Yeah, and what are you gonna' do about it?"

The boys were then suddenly startled when they heard the sound of Zelda's voice, yell "Link, Groose Cawlin, Strich? _What is going on here? _"

All four of them immediately turned around, and all of them but Link had a shocked expression on their faces. Zelda's hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot, demanding an answer.

"…Well? Can anyone care to explain-"she stopped and saw the broken bits of the boomerang lying on the ground and picked it up. Her heart snapped, just like the boomerang. "Wh-why is the boomerang I made broken into pieces?" She looked at all of them.

"Uh…wait, what? _You _made that boomerang?" Groose said as he nervously gulped. "Uh-oh….",Strich said under his breath. Zelda, now being the one infuriated, stomped toward Groose, pointed one finger against his chest, and angrily glared at him.

"I've spent _days_ making that boomerang for Link! It was the perfect birthday gift for him! And you just decided that it'd be fun to just…just…CRUSH it into a hundred pieces?"

"…It's Link's birthday?" Groose said. "Fifteenth.", Link responded with a sarcastic grin on his face. Groose felt absolutely terrible, not for what he did to Link, but for what he did to Zelda. Of all things, he didn't want to make himself look like a jerk in front of one of the prettiest girls at the Knight's Academy.

"Well, I…uh…didn't know. Um…sorry, Z-Zelda for ruining the boomerang. I didn't realize you put so much work into it." He stammered. "Even _if_ you didn't know I made it, you just don't go smashing people's stuff." Zelda said, her hand still pointing at his chest. "I agree", he lied. "I'm sorry Link for breaking your birthday gift."

Link nodded his head. Even when dealing with Groose, he wasn't really the type of person to hold grudges. Groose put on a goofy grin. And said, "Well, I gotta' go. It's a beautiful day outside. And I wouldn't want to waste it lying around!"

He grabbed Zelda's hand that was pointing at his chest, and tried to kiss it flirtatiously. Zelda immediately snatched her hand away from him in disgust. He chuckled as him and his cronies ran to a nearby dock, jumped off onto their birds, and flew away.

"Ugh! I'm telling you, if Groose makes one more move, I'm going to push him and his little crew right off of a cliff! Link, are you okay?" They both sat down on the grass. Link once again nodded his head. "I'm sorry that you had to put up with them, and that your boomerang got destroyed. You're probably not having the best birthday ever, huh?" She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Don't be," said Link, raising her chin up with his finger. "It was an awesome boomerang, while it lasted. Plus, you've just made Groose look like a total goof, too. If you'd ask me, that's the best birthday gift a 15 year old can have." Zelda blushed and smiled at Link, then he smiled and blushed back at her. _"You're_ the goof, mister." she teased as she playfully pulled some grass from the ground, and then threw it at him. They both laughed.

For the rest of Link's birthday, they just sat on the grass and hung out together. And despite all that has happened on that morning, Link did get the best birthday gift ever, which was spending time with his best friend.


End file.
